The Clock Bell Tower
by kawaiibunnychan
Summary: What happens when time is flip flopped around for Roxas? Who's causing all of this. And how did two different characters get into one world? Click here to find out.Crossover Death Note, Kingdom Hearts, and a little bit of Naruto.


Lolz this story was written for Language Arts class and my friend, Nana-chan told me I should submit it. So I am right now. Hope you enjoy! Though I doubt anyone will even find this...Okay, so the animes included in this are Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, and Death Note. Mainly Death Note and Kingdom Hearts though.

* * *

**.::The Clock Bell Tower::.**

**kawaiibunnychan**

The sky was in gloom, fog surrounded everything. It wasn't cold; the mist would stick onto anything it could touch. The mist created warmth, but clouds of oxygen would still form from the mouth.

Raito, the most awarded student with much talent stood. He stood without making any movement that would cause sound to ring in an ear. A black, rough covered notebook was held in his and. On the front cover, white letters spelled out, "Death Note."

He shot the notebook open and began to scribble words onto the lined paper. "Roxas, Age - 15, Death in two days. He cannot see the correct time on any watch or clock. He dies while questioning the time."

The keeper of the Death Note smirked, "You can never escape from death, Roxas."

* * *

"Blonde, spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, and a face with no expression at all." The gym teacher of Twilight High School roared with passion, "I'll change that frown upside down!" 

Another boy with golden brown hair and six whisker marks on his cheeks added, "Believe it!"

Annoyed, Roxas rolled his eyes, "I don't think you'll be able to."

Gai lifted an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

Roxas pointed an accusing finger to his teacher, "A man with shiny gelled black hair, green spandex, and a weird way of saying things," he began to curve his lip along with each word he said, "Can never make me smile."

Gai screamed in agony, "Oh Roxas! How could you forsaken me--"

Being ignorant, the student pointed to the clock, "Ah, look at the time." He picked his backpack up from the ground, "I didn't even change out and it's time to go already?"

He placed the backpack over his shoulder. He walked casualty into the lobby, which strangely, no one was there. Roxas itched his head a bit, "I wonder where everyone is."

"Are you lost Roxas?" Raito leaned against the wall with crossed arms, "Lost track of _time_?"

"Raito," Roxas thought to himself, "I've never heard _him_ speak with a tone like that." The student became a little confused, but ignored the comment. "Where is everyone?"

Raito chuckled carelessly of his reputation, "How blonde can you be?" He gave a quick look back to the lunchroom and to Roxas, "It's time for lunch."

"You're lying," Roxas reasoned, "First period was over, now second period is next." Roxas really felt like he was the only sane one in the school, "I have common sense. I must be late, that's all."

Raito and Roxas stood in a deep silence. The two stared at each other, and both tensed up as each second passed. Raito then spoke out to prove his statement, "Go into the lunchroom. You'll see I'm not lying."

This "Raito" obviously wasn't going to let Roxas go with his smart attitude. So he walked down the hallway, with his usual walk, legs totally apart, while his arms swayed along with him. Chattering was heard beyond the lunchroom door. Did any of the other grades have lunch at this time?

He shoved the doors out of his way, he couldn't believe it. All of his fellow students were in the lunchroom. Why?

"Hey Roxas!" One of Roxas' best friends, Hayner, ran up to him. The 'best friend' gave Roxas a big poke in the chest. "Where were you!? Lunch is almost already over!" Hayner scoffed, "I can't believe you."

Roxas couldn't believe it, was he dreaming? It was supposed to be nine twenty, but it was already eleven fifty-six?

Raito couldn't help but let his victory smirk show. He turned and walked to the school's exit door. His head turned with eyes stabbing into Roxas, "The clock bell tower."

He knew Roxas could hear him, and he heard him very well.

The clock bell tower. The main highlight of the city. The clock bell tower was where Roxas would always hang out with his closest friends. Hayner, Pence, Olette, they were always his best friends. They would always sit above the clock and eat sea-salt ice cream together. All of this was just locked in his memory.

So, was Raito inviting him to the clock tower? Surely, he couldn't just leave the school. Roxas turned around and withdrew his silence, "Hey, Hayner."

"Hayner…?"

No one was there. It was dark and _too_ quiet. Roxas gulped in fear. He actually felt like showing emotion, which would cause him to cry. "W-what's happening?" Fear in-gulfed him like darkness. _What's going on!? This has to be a dream, it just has to._

He ran out of the building, everything about the building scared him. Homes surround the school, but what showed itself the most was the clock bell tower. Roxas ran, he ran deep in fear. _That's where I have to go. I don't want to, but I feel that this will all be over if I do._

* * *

Raito showed his regular pose. Crossed arms, leaned against the wall, with light glowing in his eyes. 

Out of the darkness, Roxas stopped from running to catch his breath. He wheezed, "What do you want with me?" Rage overcame his fear as he yelled his lungs out, "You are the one causing all of this aren't you!? It's you!" His speech slowed down, "It's all you…"

Wielder of the Death Note, Yagami Raito chuckled, "Calm down now." He brang his hands through his hair, "Have you heard of _Kira_?"

Kira, the one killer who has appeared all over the news in any way possible. TV, newspaper, your friend, you name it. Kira has been known to kill with just looking at who he wants to kill. This murderer claims to be "God" as he kills all the criminals in the world.

Raito let out a questioning voice, "Roxas, what do you think of Kira?"

"He's a killer," Roxas threw his hands out in front of him, "He's just a killer, okay?"

A speech began to rise from Raito, "See this?" He lifted the _Death Note_ up, "This is a death note." With his hand still in the air, he used one finger to flip the book open, "Look here." Rules were written down for how to use the notebook. Raito began to read the rules out loud,

"- The human whose name that is written in this notebook shall die.

- This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

- If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen.

- If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.

- After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

Roxas felt a little insulted, "You think I'd actually believe something like that?"

"That's exactly what I thought when I found this notebook." Raito continued to speak on, "Curiosity is something all humans have."

"So you're saying that you tried this out." Roxas tried to get some sense out of this guy.

"What else do you think I did?" His finger did the flipping to a page with a small paragraph. It said, "Roxas, Age - 15, Death in two days. He cannot see the correct time on any watch or clock. He dies while questioning the time."

Roxas couldn't believe it, was Yagami Raito actually trying to kill him?

"See Roxas," Raito looked straight into his enemy's eyes, "I am Kira."

Roxas couldn't understand at all. Why would the smartest guy in the school want to kill him? A guy who had nothing to do with the Yagami Raito's life. Apparently he did now. "Why? I have nothing to do with you." He couldn't help but clenching his fists together, he didn't understand.

Raito pointed at his enemy, "You know why? Because you are actually part of--"

ZWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

The goddess of destiny came, into the air. She was huge, twice the clock towers size. She grabbed onto Roxas with her left hand, Raito with her right. "You two do not belong in the same series. Yagami Raito belongs in the world of, Death Note." She looked to Roxas with a smile, "Roxas belongs in Kingdom Hearts II."

Roxas was very terrified while Raito was very frustrated. The goddess threw the two into their correct worlds.

**THE END**


End file.
